Obsessed with Death
by chaosfairyaries
Summary: It's time for Harry and Draco to come into their inheritence, the spirit detectives are in town. hpyyh crossover, HPDM & KH slash, HPOC implied slash. Cruddy summary good story, please r&r.
1. Dragon Hatching

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Yu Yu Hakusho, or any recognizable characters or settings from either.

A/N: this is slash, don't like don't read. Also any more explicit warnings will be posted in further chapters when in reference to that chapter.

* * *

Obsessed With Death

Ch:1. Dragon Hatching

June 15th 1995 – Malfoy Manor

* * *

Draco Malfoys' birthday was here, however unlike past years Draco wished midnight would not come. His own mother planned on presenting him to the Dark Lord after his coming of age in a half hours time. Unlike his parents however Draco had no intention of following Voldemort especially after his fathers' incarceration after the attack on the MOM (ministry of magic). He didn't _want_ to serve that insane half-blood, the very thought made him ill, he also knew that there was a chance that he would change in more then just power at midnight. There were rumors that all of the old wizarding blood lines had at one time inter –married with one or more magical species and even now the strongest scions of those lines gain possession of those traits on their sixteenth birthday; transforming into at least part magical beings.

One minute . . . .

Draco just hoped he didn't inherit a lineage that required a life-mate. That could cause problems concerning his alliances, he couldn't neutral if his mate was for the light or dark.

30 seconds . . . .

He could hear her even now, his mother, making promises over the Floo, promises she could not keep, though through no fault of her own.

10 seconds . . . .

9 . . . .

8 . . . .

7 . . . .

6 . . . .

5 . . . .

He clenched his teeth as his magic began to pull at him.

4 . . . .

3 . . . .

2 . . . .

1 . . . .

And then he screamed . . . .


	2. Dragon Waking

Disclaimer: I own nothing . . . .

* * *

Obsessed With Death

Ch:2. Dragon Waking

June 16th 1995 – still Malfoy Manor

* * *

When Draco woke several minutes after midnight had passed, he felt alive, power burned threw him like fire, slowly as not to make a sound he crept into his bathroom tell he stood in front of a huge gilded full length mirror. The sight awaiting him caused his breath to catch; he was a Drakeran, a dominant Drakeran no less, which meant somewhere out there he had a mate waiting for him to find him or her. Personally Draco _really_ hoped it was male.

Dracos white blond hair fell down to his waist cradled between two huge, white scaled, dragon wings with silver wing tips. Scales covered his legs, torso, and arms in meandering patterns, his hands had become thicker and clawed while his feet now sported wicked curved claws that clicked in the bathrooms marble floor while he walked. Dracos face held an unearthly glow his pale lips now flushed red, his wide mercury eyes held the contracted pupils of a cat giving him a predators perfect eyesight.

Draco started suddenly as he heard footsteps and voices from down stairs, quickly he changed into pants then taking his wand he shrunk his school trunk that he had packed the day before in anticipation of his escape. Just as he reached his windows terrace, wings tight against his back, the door to his room burst open to admit a squad of Death Eaters, Voldemort, and his mother.

Draco spun on his heal and jumped out of the window to his rooms which happened to be on the fourth floor of the Manor . . . .


	3. Angels of Death

Disclaimer: I own nothing . . . except the plot . . . maybe . . .

* * *

Obsessed With Death

Ch:3. Angels of Death

June 30th 1995 - The Dark Dawn – Club District, London

* * *

If only Dumbledork could see him now, Harry thought grimly as he walked into the Dark Dawn, his home for the passed two months and flashed a special pass to the bouncer that guarded the third floor of the club. The bouncer, a vampire named Aaron, nodded and stepped aside allowing his sires' newest 'toy' through to the stairs. 

Harry had changed drastically from the skinny kid dressed in rags that the wizards sought to call their savior. His messy ebony locks fell down to his shoulders, effectively hiding his lightning bolt scar with equally messy bangs, yet defining his aristocratic features and his many piercings in his ears, nose, and eyebrow; as well as a thick black choker wrapped around his neck, which was marked in vampiric writing claiming as a child protected by Adamans Clan, the last of Ziniths' children. Emerald eyes once obscured by thick glasses were now free to shine upon the world with an ethereal glow, accented lightly by black kohl. His small figure was clad in bondage pants, a black shirt with an odd slogan printed on it in white letters 'Demonic Angel', it hugged his chest and on his shoulders he wore a leather trench coat that fell to his knees.

* * *

Harry wasn't feeling well, it was his birthday and in less than four hours he would receive his magical inheritance, an unknown inheritance. The power was needless to say distracting at least; it pulled at him demanding his attention, so much so he didn't even realize he had reached the third second floor landing until a voice called his name. 

"Harry darling? Are you alright?" that was Demitri, a dhampir, a halfling born to a mortal woman almost five hundred years ago; in a fit of sanity he had claimed Harry as his shield brother, essentially promising him protection from anything and anyone including his father the Vampire Prince Adaman, and in return Harry kept Demitri sane.

"I'm not feeling well Demitri . . ." Came Harry's whispered reply, Harry then promptly passed out into Demitris waiting arms.

"Shit . . . Father!" cried Demitri as he lifted the abnormally light boy into his arms. His father who was speaking to short Asian man with spiked black hair and a bandana over his forehead (A/N: Guess who?) turned to his son for over half a century. However Demitris' eyes were still on the small man beside him, every thing about the man screamed child except for the sword strapped to his waist and his hard blood red eyes that clearly said 'don't mess with me', definitely a demon he decided, quickly he snapped his attention back to his father who stood at a slightly taller height then his own 6 feet, both father and son shared raven black locks though Demiris fell in glossy roman curls thanks to his mother who's own lush curls had long sense turned to dust. Adaman and Demitri both had classical faces though Demitris were softer, again thanks to his long dead mother. Unlike his father however Demitris violet eyes were filled with swirling insanity, even if it had dimmed greatly since his bonding to Harry, and his face though still painfully beautiful was covered with small faded scars fro years of self abuse.

"What happened?" Demitri was immediately asked even as he handed the black clad youth to his father, who had flitted (he ran _really_ fast) to his side the moment he noticed Harrys' limp form, closely behind him trailed a curious fire demon.

"I don't know, I asked him if he was alright then he passed out." Demitri whispered, his eyes closed as if in pain before he snapped them open and turned wide eyes to his father who was clutching Harry to him as if he was afraid the small boy might slip away. "He's closing the link!"

Adamans' eyes widened though the rest of his face was in a careful mask. Slowly he turned to the small to the red eyed demon beside him. "Hiei, may I ask a favor of you?"

"Hn," was his the demons only response.

"This is Harry Potter," nodding toward the unmoving form in his arms "he saved my sons mind and soul, and now I am greatly in his dept I would like you to use the Jagan eye to find what is wrong with him sense I smell no blood. (A/N: vampire, coughcough).

"Hn." Hiei replied tipping his head ever so slightly.

Adaman nodded and led them into a side room, Demitri following an insane smile curling his lips. . . .

* * *

(A/N: He's not evil or plotting anything, he's just a little nutters from being a half blood. The worse he dose is slaughter woman and children and self mutilation . . . okay he's evil but not towards Harry, Harry's his shield brother . . . more on that latter if any one asks for it.) 


	4. Walking in the Shadow of Death

Disclaimer: I own nothing . . . except the plot . . . maybe . . . okay I decided that the plot is mine.

'telepathy'

* * *

Obsessed With Death

Ch:4. Walking in the Shadow of Death

June 30th 1995 - The Dark Dawn – Club District, London

* * *

Hiei reached out with his mind even as he untied the white band covering the Jagan eye on his forehead.

'Kurama . . . Yusuke?'

'Hiei; what's the matter? It's getting cold out and Kuwabara won't shut up.' Complained Yusuke.

'I'm going to be late coming out; you might as well come in, something's come up inside.'

'What happened?' asked Kurama.

'One of Adamans' pets passed out when he arrived at the club but there's no blood, Adaman asked me to take a look at the ningens' head. And as that makes Adamen owe me another favor I agreed.'

'Pet?' asked Yusuke

'A human bound to a vampire, they are not uncommon Yusuke, just come up and argue latter.'

Hiei looked over at Adaman who had laid the boy down on a black leather couch, "The others in my group are coming up you will recognize them when you see them, let them in so they may help me fix the ningen." Adaman nodded and left. Hiei turned to the boy opening his Jagan eye, sending Hiei into the oblivion.

Harrys' mind . . .

Hiei looked around his three eyes taking in every detail of his surroundings. Barren hills stretched to the horizon, they were not the dunes of a desert, they were the mounds of earth parched so dry no vegetation could grow and the cracks ran to the center of the world dry. The sky was an eerie red and every once and awhile a flash of green lightning ripped across the horizon.

Slowly Hiei walked amongst the black hills until he felt the others presences, their voices filtering into the boys mind through him.

"What is this place?" Yusuke asked in awe of the distorted surroundings.

Kurama stepped to Hiei's side as a soft breeze whipped up the dust around them. Hiei eyed the tall green eyed, red headed Kitsune, his mate; while people might mistake Hiei for a child many thought Kurama a woman, Kurama was always happy to disprove the worlds little theories.

"This is the first sphere, it reflects someone's childhood, the love and knowledge should have cultivated this place to reflect whatever earthen environment the ningen felt safest in, a park, a ningen playground, or a field . . ." Hiei trailed off as the sound of hooves reached the demons sensitive hearing. Over the crest of the next hill that they had to climb rode a man seated upon a black mare dressed in a dessert robe and cloak much like those you see in pictures from Arabian fairytales. The mans dark eyes glittered with knowledge and though they could not see the bottom half of his face the group could have sworn the man was smiling.

Kuwabara being the ningen that he was (in Hieis' opinion) drew his flame sword; at least he waited for the others to follow suit in charging up before assaulting the stranger. However when the other three didn't move a muscle and waited for the horseman to act first he dropped his power looking sheepish.

'Greetings strangers, what brings you to the Path of Shadows?' The horseman's voice sounded from inside their minds rolling like thunder, causing Kuwabara and Yusuke to start.

"We seek the true self." Replied Hiei.

The Arabian gave a half bow from his saddle and spoke into their minds once more, 'Very well, but a word of caution, the citadel that you seek is heavily guarded by all manners of creatures, you must not kill the guardians there, they are for our protection as much as a barrier to you. Come follow me, I will take you as far as the edge of these hills.'

The Arabian turned his horse and quickly joined the detectives on the path leading them into the barren waste land . . . .


	5. Fairy in the Wood

Disclaimer: I own nothing . . . except the plot . . . . that's mine

'telepathy'

* * *

Obsessed With Death

Ch:5. Fairy in the Wood

June 30th 1995 - The Dark Dawn – Club District, London, Harrys mind

* * *

While they had walked alone time had seemed infinite; now as they walked with their silent guide time sped forward leaving the mortal minds of Kuwabara, and Yusuke reeling.

"Who are you?" asked Kuwabara suddenly.

'I am the First Story, The Prince of Araby. I am a guardian of the first path.'

"Story?" asked Kurama

'I am the physical projection of the first story we (A/N: he may be a story but he's really just a part of harrys mind hence the 'we'.) had the patience of mind to read, that is what all the guardians are, reflections of the chaotic place, the world you come from.' replied the Prince.

Suddenly the group crested the hill they had been climbing to look out upon a forest of craggy trees scorched black as night by some long ago fire.

'This is the Forest of Lies.' The Prince stated simply.

'Prince . . . . why do you come this far?' snarled a voice from the trees.

'Where is the Maiden Blaiz-Baine?' called back the Prince ignoring the voices tone.

There was a pause; then, '. . . . She comes . . . .' grumbled Blaiz-Baines voice.

A rumbling crash came echoing out from the forest with those words, from their vantage point the group saw trees falling to earth at a startling speed, in a strait line; right towards them . . . .


	6. Woodsman’s Daughter

Disclaimer: I own nothing . . . except the plot . . . that's mine . . . fear my plot (teehee). . . that is if I ever find where I put the damned thing (looks around.)

'telepathy'

* * *

Obsessed With Death

Ch:6. Woodsman's Daughter

June 30th 1995 - The Dark Dawn – Club District, London, Harrys mind

* * *

With a resonating crash a cloud of dust erupted into the air at the edge of the wood; once the cloud dissipated the travelers where gob-smacked at the sight that awaited them.

Standing at well over six feet in height was one of the most buxom females any of them had ever seen. She was clad in a tight fitting homespun cloth dress and knee high leather boots; her flaxen hair was barly tamed into a sloppy braid down her back. In each hand she held an axe, the one in her right hand shimmering gold, the one held in her left shinning silver.

Behind her came a Hell Hound with horns curling from his brow, red and black matted fur raised at his hackles as he gazed with fiery eyes at the Prince. The Hound stood at four feet in height and a good six in length from nose to tail; wickedly sharp fangs dripped ropes of saliva that made hissing sounds where it touched the ground.

'Maiden, Blaiz-Baine . . .' greeted the Prince.

'What are you doing here Prince?' growled Blaiz-Baine the Hell Hounds mouth moving slightly even though it was obvious the only actual sound he made where soft woofing sounds.

The Prince ignored the mammoth sized dog, instead he spoke to the axe-wielding blond, 'Woodsmans' Daughter will you take these four through your forest? They seek the citadel.'

'Very well Prince of Araby, I will take them as far as the borders of my lands.' Came the quiet reply.

'You have my thanks Maiden.' And with that final statement the Prince turned his mare and disappeared into the barren hills called the Path of Shadows once more; leaving Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama alone with the axe-totting Amazon and the giant Hell Hound who was currently pouting behind his mistress. . . .

* * *

A/N: I know this stroll through Harrys' head is taking awhile please bear with me I believe it's worth the wait.

Also I want start a vote now to see what Harry's inheritance should be . . .

Here's what I have in my head right now though I'm open to suggestions

Kitsune

Veela (though that's been done to death.)

Something with wings (haven't dicided what to call it yet.)

Chimara

A mix of a Kitsune and 'thing with wings'

And I'm leaning two ways on what to do after Harry wakes up, so any general input would be nice thanks.

Please review, I'm open to all manner of criticism, comments, and suggestions.


	7. Forest of Lies

Disclaimer: I own nothing . . . except the plot . . . that's mine . . . and a few characters . . . my Adaman (clings possessively)

WARNING: mentions of rape, and abusive words in this chapter.

'telepathy'

* * *

Obsessed With Death

Ch:7. Forest of Lies

June 30th 1995 - The Dark Dawn – Club District, London, Harrys mind

* * *

Night descended upon the group as they entered the tree line of the forest. Steadily the woman the Prince had called Maiden swung with her axes, clearing the path of twisted clinging branches.

Kuwabara, who was starting to get an uneasy feeling, chanced a look over his shoulder. The sight that awaited caused him to stop and gape openly. The forest was growing closed behind them; rapidly. With a startled yelp he raced forward tell he stood beside the Maiden.

"Hey! Ma'am? Can I ask you something?" choked out Kuwabara.

'You just did, but go ahead and ask me something else.' Replied the Maiden steadily, never stopping the swing of her arms. Though she, like the Prince, and the Hell Hound somehow spoke without any actual words.

"Is the forest supposed to do that?" Kuwabara asked glancing behind the group nervously.

Without looking back the Maiden replied 'Yes, and it will continue to do so until this wood is razed to the ground.' She practically snarled, taking a vicious swing at an offending branch.

Kurama's confused voice rose up from behind them "But I thought you were the guardian of this wood."

Before the Maiden could reply Hiei spoke up from the shadows. "This place is supposed to be a Forest of Hope. It is meant to be a barrier against negative emotions, not thrive on them. Apparently this place has become warped and like a cancer is spreading causing its guardians roll to change. Isn't that correct Maiden?"

'Yes it is Demon.' Responded the Hell Hound, voice thick with malicious sarcasm.

'Come, we are almost to the end of my territory. However if you truly wish to know more about us then as we pass the trees I suggest you look closely at what is engraved on their trunks.' Commanded the soft voiced Maiden.

And so the group continued walking the spirit detectives took the Maidens advice and watched the dark forest around them, soon growing impatient of trying to actually see anything in the dim light, Yusuke used his spirit energy to make his hand glow a soft blue, illuminating the tree trunks.

* * *

_FREAK!_

_Boy_

_Your Father And His Friends Nearly Got Me Killed_

_BASTERD!_

_Looks Just Like His Father_

_If There's Something Wrong With The BITCH There'll Be Something Wrong With The PUP!_

_Kill The Spare!_

_FREAK!_

_Worthless_

_You Should Thank US_

_Letting You Eat Our Food And Live Under OUR Roof!_

_We Are More Alike Than You Know_

_FREAK!_

_**Bend Over Boy And Don't Scream This Time . . .**_

_IDIOT!_

_Shut That Ruddy Owl Up Boy!_

_Is It Really There . . ._

_Is That Where You-Know-Who . . ._

_It's For Your Own Good . . ._

_It's All Your Fault!_

_Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You_

_BASTERD!_

_**Bend Over . . .**_

_**Don't Scream . . .**_

_FREAK!_

_**NEVER SCREAM . . .**_

_Worthless Half-Blood_

_FREAK!

* * *

_

Slowly Yusuke let the blue glow fade. The entire group must have stood there in shock for awhile; because the Maidens voice called them back from their musings.

'Come; we are almost through.'

And so they followed her into the dark . . . .

* * *

A/N: Polls still going you can find the choices on chapter 6.

Need info please review

And a special Thank You to Angel of Deception for being my first review


	8. There’s Something In the Water

Disclaimer: I own nothing . . . except the plot . . . that's mine (pulls plot bunny out of a hat). . .

'_blah'_ –parseltongue

'telepathy'

* * *

Obsessed With Death

Ch:8. There's Something In the Water

June 30th 1995 - The Dark Dawn – Club District, London, Harrys mind

* * *

When the group exited the trees they walked off a short cliff and found themselves knee deep in clear water.

"Hn." Grunted Hiei as he slogged over to Kurama.

'Here is where I leave you, the guardian of this realm has not been seen for a very long time, and though he is one of the more aggressive of my kind, it is unlikely that he will confront you. When you pass those two islands in the distance you will have reached the City and through that you will find the Citadel.' She whispered pointing to two specks that could be islands near the horizon. She tossed something at Kurama before turning back to her domain. 'Take this Kitsune and good luck as you pass between the Isles of Sorrow and Stone.'

And so the group wadded forward. The water was certainly a contrast to the previous two paths the group had transversed, the waters below were crystal clear, and the sky above was calm. Then why wondered Yusuke did this place feel so foreboding? About what seemed to be an age latter the group of spirit detectives found out why nothing seemed amiss above the surface. Thanks to Kuwabara.

"Hey Yusuke." Whimpered Kuwabara.

" . . . "

"Yusuke!"

"Ya, wadda ya want Kuwabara!" snapped Yusuke, who was walking behind Kurama.

"Look down and tell me I'm not seeing things."

"Now how would I know if . . ." Yusuke muttered while he looked down "um, Kuwabara?"

"Yes?"

"Are you by chance seeing a giant underwater graveyard being picked over by hideous mere people and weird clawed fish?"

" . . . Yes."

"Damn."

" . . ."

"Ya know if they're under us and we're walking _in_ the water, what the heck are we walking on?"

"Feels like plexy glass." Kurama muttered thoughtfully from in front of the two.

All three of them shared a glance before turning to the head of there little line and as a group cried out.

"HIEI!"

"Hn." Was their only response. Hiei really did _not _enjoy walking through all this _water _and if he really didn't want that favor from Adaman he would have pulled them all out during their little nature hike through the trees

"We need to . . ." But Yusuke was cut off by a serpentine voice that did not belong to one of their group.

'_You need to stay and play with me; it's been ages since I've had company. All my brothers and sisters try to avoid me. The last to visit was a pixy I believe . . . she tasssted delicioussss.'_

The team turned and watched wide eyed (well the humans did anyway), as the water to their left exploded into the air . . . .

* * *

A/N: yay me! Another chapter. Anyway . . .

Cruddy chapter but it had to be done; I just needed to show how much Harry has been damaged by his life as a pawn so far.

Please review, and give comments they are appreciated.

Also the YYH timeline is over lapping the HP one sometime after the Dark Tournament, since that's about as far in the series as I got. (winces and hides in a corner)

The Polls are still going and will be for awhile yet. This is how it stands now . . .

Chimera -1 (I found out I misspelled that, (oops))

Kitsune -2

Veela -0

Grigori -0 (and that's what I'm calling 'bird thing', though I don't know if I'll use the history of the name in the story or not)

Kitsune/Grigori -2

And last but not least Thank you Angel of Deception, Elektra 107, Belladonna the White Witch, and aff for your reviews and your comments.


	9. This Dragon Does Tricks

Disclaimer: I own nothing . . . except the plot . . . . that's mine (pulls plot bunny out of a hat). . . ouch! it bit me!

:blah: - thoughts

* * *

Obsessed With Death

Ch:9. This Dragon Does Tricks

June 30th 1995 – The Hilton, London (ok after this no more dates, unless it's a drastic change, this is getting tedious.)

* * *

:Two months! Two months and no sign of my mate:

A snarling Draco stalked around his muggle hotel room those words replaying in his mind an aggravating mantra as he pulled on a large black trench coat that effectively hid his wings, albeit uncomfortably, and hid his oddly shaped hands in it's long sleeves.

Draco left his room managing a barely intelligent snarl in response to a woman at the front desk who called a blushing greeting to the blond aristocrat.

Stepping onto the streets of London Draco hailed a taxi with earsplitting whistle.

"Were to?" the cabby asked as Draco climbed in.

"The Dark Dawn." Draco responded naming the last club in the area he had yet to look for his mate in.

* * *

15 minutes later.

* * *

"Can I help you ?" snarled the bouncer with barely counseled malice, at Adamans orders he was forbidden to turn away patrons no matter what their species. That however did not mean he had to like it, especially when that species was thought to be extinct, and by the smell of him was unmated.

Draco snorted, a vampire; cute.

From behind him came shouted protests as tree figures pushed their way through the crowd. Dracos eyes widened as he recognized the leader of the group. Turning to the bouncer, eyes wide with fear, he activated one of the more passive traits of the Drakeran race; Empathy.

"Please sir, let me in? I need to get away from my godfather, he's a real bastard and he doesn't know about this." He pleaded gesturing at himself with a clawed hand, eyes still wide with desperation.

Something tugged at the bouncer's undead heart, and so he stepped aside letting the blond youth through to the club. After a whispered thank you the boy ducked under his arm, allowing the bouncer just enough time to step back to his his place in order to halt the three men chasing the boy.

* * *

Draco smirked to himself as he wove his way through the crowded dance floor, it slightly amused him that he didn't even need to lie to get in. Now if only he could figure out why Professor Snape of all people, had been running around muggle London of all places that would just make his day; that and actually finding his elusive mate.

Suddenly Draco froze in the middle of the dance floor. He'd felt something just then, a pull. But whatever it had been had vanished as quickly as it had come. However it had left behind a powerful sense of knowing and emptiness. You see Draco now knew where his mate was, or at least an educated guess. His mate was in the club, more specifically on the next floor up.

Draco smiled, one of the few true smiles to ever grace his face. Absently he noted it was ten minutes tell midnight as he searched the room for some stairs . . . .

* * *

A/N: Lots of people have asked for longer chapters, and well I'm a procrastinator so the only thing I can say is that after the next chapter, which I've already written, I'll try really, really hard to get longer chapters out. Right now short chapters are working for my plot so . . . I'll try that's all I can say.

Now on to other things thank you for reviewing and voting. Here are the polls as they now stand.

Chimera -1

Kitsune -3

Veela -0

Grigori -0

Kitsune/Grigori -4

**The Coffee Obssessed One:** Who ever said Harry would be a normal Kitsune in the first place? -grins mischievously-

**Melshenia Kari:** How about this, since I really appreciate getting reviews, how about a vote per review. k? And like I said earlier I'll try for longer chapters after chapter 10.

Also I know I should of done this earlier, but I'm lazy and I know it so here it goes . . .

**Angel of Deception: **thank you for the advice on Dracos reaction to the Spirit Detectives, I don't know if it'll happen like that though but that's just because I hadn't thought of his possessiveness coming out like that. The detectives are my good guys but that would make a good fight scene . . . Thank you again.

Thank You everyone who reviewed, please keep doing so, and you know criticism and questions help to give me ideas, so pretty please?


	10. The Dragon and the Bad Joke

Disclaimer: I own my OC's and The D.D. nothing more or less at this point.

* * *

Obsessed With Death

Ch:10. The Dragon and the Bad Joke

A/N: the time-line is dead.

* * *

They couldn't find him anywhere. The Order had been searching for Harry Potter since he had disappeared from the Dursleys during the first week of summer. Mind you the only reason the Order of the flaming turkey noticed their Golden Boy was no longer in residence was due to Vernon Dursley chucking Harry's bedroom furniture and school trunk onto the street corner the be picked up by the local dime store. When the Dursley family had been confronted about it Petunia Dursley had broken down into tears screaming about how her husband was a pedophile and had been raping Harry after he had come home from school. Petunia told how she and Dudley had let Harry out of his prison like room and let him escape. Needless to say the Order was shocked at the level of abuse their savior had to endure while living at the relatives. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on who you asked, the Dursleys' neighbors heard the confession about the rape and called the local authorities. As the Dursleys were taken away (Vernon in handcuffs.) the Order retuned to Grimmauld Place and it took little time for Dumbledore to be confronted by a very pissed off werewolf.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"How could you have sent him back to that household Dumbledore?"

"I simply thought the boy was exaggerating. I thought the warning would have been enough to deter any actual malice towards Harry."

"You mean he told you about the abuse, and you still sent him back?" (A/N: Remus was told only that Harry was given an overabundance of _chores_ at the end of Book 5. He never thought it would go so far as raped.)

"I believed it was the best thing for young Harry. The blood wards are one of the few things that can protect the boy from Voldemort. In fact I think this discussion needs to be saved for a latter time. We need to concentrate on finding Harry he has been out side of the wards for to long as it is, who knows what has happened to him."

"HE WAS RAPED! YOUR PROTECTION IS WORTH SHIT! HE WAS RAPED BY A GODDAMNED MUGGLE FOR HEAVENS SAKES! Well damn you Dumbledore, we'll be lucky if he doesn't go dark because of you!" and with that Remus Lupin stormed out of the room.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

The werewolf left the headquarters of the Order to start his own search for Harry soon after that.

* * *

Severus Snape and Madeye Moody, who were currently on Harry hunting duty walked into a Muggle pub in order to meet their contact on the 30th of July. Finding the cloaked figure nursing a glass of fire whiskey in a corner booth they set down cautiously and waited for the other man to make the first move. Slowly the male reached up to lower his hood to reveal a worn out Marauder who was commonly know as Mr. Moony.

"Any leads Alastor?" asked Remus.

The group had been meeting like this on and off for the last two months hoping that their combined efforts without the meddling of the Headmaster might bear more fruit than with.

"Actually there's a club near here where there have been sightings of a young man matching Harry's description. I thought we could go together tonight since it's not far from here."

Lupin nodded "Let's go than shall we. Er . . what's the name of the club by the way?"

The three of them stood, Moody threw some coins onto the table before hobbling out the door with the other two following behind.

"The Dark Dawn," sneered Snape "Its run by the vampire Adaman and his clan."

"Adaman? Isn't that the last childe of Ziniths' line?"

"Yep." Growled Moody "Ever since Zinith disappeared after Grindlewauld (A/N: you know the evil guy before Voldemort.), Adamans' been pushing for more dark creature rights with the Ministry. During the first half of the war with Voldemort he refused to choose sides, and surprisingly his wishes to stay neutral were honored by both sides. Then again maybe that part of the war ended before anyone became desperate enough to confront him."

The three walked beside each other as they approached the line for the club. Suddenly Lupin pulled up short staring with narrowed eyes at the front of the line.

"Hey Snape, isn't that Draco Malfoy?"

Snape looked in the direction that Remus was pointing. "Yes, I think so at least, he looks off for some reason. That however still raises the question of what my Godson is doing at a London Muggle club."

Setting a dark look on his face Snape advanced to where Draco was standing; only to have the boy slip into the club before he could reach him. Muttering curses under his breath the Deatheater Spy began to argue with the clubs bouncer . . . .

* * *

A/N: in case you didn't get it the bad joke referenced in the title was a Deatheater, a Auror, and a Werewolf walk into a bar . . . . anyway sorry this took so long. Please R&R. also this is the last chapter I'm having the poll going so if you want to vote do it now heck vote again even if you've already done so. Here's the votes as the stand right now.

* * *

Chimera -1

Kitsune -6

Veela -0

Grigori -0

Kitsune/Grigori -5

* * *

**The Coffee Obssessed One:** now that would be telling now wouldn't it.

**Melshenia Kari:** oh their there they're just not the main pairing.

**suriko song: **one more chapter and I'll tell what Harry'll be, but it may be longer tell it's in the actual story.

**Shinigami: **I hope this chapter answered some of your Q's, I'm not Rowling, I did make Vernon a pedophile and a few other things, and this is the summer before 6th year hence Harry turning sixteen.

**VainFirechild-EverSoVain:** Thank you for the quote. And this is a Grigori . . . .

* * *

Grigori : is the collective name for a group of angels who lost grace, they are also known as watchers. Originally it is told that the Grigori were sent to look after, guide and assist man during the beginning of civilization. Sadly these angels were not suited to this job and instead of playing a positive role they began to teach man sciences that God had deemed to be forbidden. These subjects included astrology, divination, herb craft and magic. To compound this, they also began to lust after some of the women they were supposed to be guiding. In order to cohabitate with these women they even assumed physical forms. Although the church might argue that angels have no gender and therefore are unable to procreate anyway, the following excerpt from Genesis 6:4, points out that "the sons of God went to the daughters of men and had children by them". The resulting half-breeds were named as the Nephilim.

This kind of bad angelic behavior could not be tolerated and as a result the grigori were taken from their posts and imprisoned in a layer of heaven. Although they appealed to Enoch to speak on their behalf to God, they remained bound for 70 generations. As for the Nephilim, it has been suggested that one of the main reasons for the great flood, was not only to punish man, but to cleanse the earth of the half-bred creatures created from the union of fallen spirit and flesh.

* * *

-Lily would have been Grigori, making Harry a Nephilim. But I don't know what the offspring of an angel is called when it's also half demon so there ya go.

I would also like to apologize if the above explanation offends anyone, they are not my words, I copyed them from a website that I can no longer find. I do not believe in one god, however I did find the Grigori an adequate being by it's summery to use in this story.

Also Thank You everyone who has reviewed so far, Please continue to do so or my muse will leave me again.


	11. Locked Out

Disclaimer: I wish it were mine, but alas, I am neither the author nor the publisher . . . however my OC's are mine and I have that in writing from the slave trader I bought them from!

* * *

Obsessed With Death 

Ch: 11. Locked Out

* * *

The creature that came flowing out from beneath the water was a queer cross of snake and man. Human parts carried scales while the creatures snake like tail was littered with fine hairs. As the gorgon shaped demon loomed over the group it's voice hissed out into their minds. 

'Mortalsss and Demonsss, why do you trespass where not even the damned dare to walk?'

"We're going to the castle thing!" shouted Kuwabara who was sick of being left out.

'Foolsss! The Citadel is not there for the likess of you!' the demon writhed angrily in the water attracting the attention of the scavengers beneath. 'Only the Dragon King is allowed to walk this path, and none of you are him!'

"The Prince and the Maiden let us go this far." argued Yusuke.

The demon chuckled darkly before answering the Spirit Detective. 'They are both weak and young, they neither have the power to evict you nor the Will. If Blaize-Bane wasn't so enamored with the maiden, you wouldn't have even made it this far.'

"Are all the true Guardians demons of some type?" asked Kurama.

'Of course. What else would you expect of a child of Inari; the Fey? Now, Get. Out!'

Hiei screamed as the Guardian and a horde of aquatic and land bassed demons pushed at his mind, evicting the Spirit Detectives from Harry Potter's mind.

* * *

'Wass that wissse Memory?' hissed the snake/man to the Dark Muse that guarded the Twilight City that surrounded the Citadel. 

'The stars warned us that the demons and their mortals would harm the core before it matured. Do you think it wise to have told the Kitsune part of our secret?'

'No, but it wasss fun. How much longer do we have to wait?'

'Soon, Esp, soon. The stars scream of how the King is near, they shall pull him to us.'

'What shall we do if the Beak-Nose and the Old-One try to enter here again? The falssse world won't lassst for much longer.'

'We hope it won't matter after the King finds us. If it does become a problem we will have to take drastic measures.'

'Or rather I will.'

'Of course.' Answered Memory as she and Esp turned to walk to the Citadel, leaving a cold wave of power in their path.

* * *

The door to the privet room flew open as the Reikai-Tantei stormed out shouting at each other in rapid Japanese. Finally Yusuke turned to Adaman and stated quite clearly that Harry was not staying in England, that he was to powerful to go untrained, and even if Yusuke had to train the kid himself and drag Adamans entire Clan to Japan with them, Harry would be trained. 

For a moment Adaman remained silent, shocked by the Detectives outburst; just when he was about to respond, he was cut off by the slightly husky voice of his son.

"It doesn't matter anymore," whispered Demitri, "It's time, there is no stopping it."

A roar erupted from the stairs, followed by a thump as a heavy body was sent soaring through the air then a shattering of glass followed, as the room was plunged into darkness . . . .

* * *

tbc

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I'm in school at the moment and I have a shit load of English papers due, like on average two a week so, ya, sorry. Anyway the results from my poll are in and Harry gets to be a Kitsune/Grigory cross which won at 11 points, coming in second was Kitsune at 9 points, and in third place was the Chimera with one point. Thank you everyone who voted! Love u's!

* * *

**JJ CJ: **thank you for your support! 

**Little Harbinger: **er . . . it would have been an ancient Greek Chimera, not that it matters I no longer have to write it up so . . .

**InsolventDarkTazz: **Thank you for the link to the pictures I thought they were amazing.


	12. A Dark Wonder

Disclaimer: not mine!

A/N: if you don't like it don't read it, lots of blood and sex in this chapter.

* * *

Obsessed With Death 

Ch: 12. A Dark Wonder

* * *

The world seemed to freeze as clocks all over London struck midnight. Deep within the city, on the upper floor of a gothic rave club, one of the last remaining hybrids born onto earth came awake. With black flames swallowing him whole; even as a pain unimaginable tried to expand him, tearing him down into base elements then building him back together again, his mind clawed desperately from it's anchor finally ripping free from it's mortal shell in order to escape the twisting remains of its physical form. 

Symbols rippled through the air as the moon turned blood red and hells borders trembled as the heavens wept silent tears. Then it all stopped as the Hybrid was forced back into his new form, and like a wet, newborn fawn he struggled to stand, his newly formed wings weighing him down, hanging limply and dripping with blood, they were best described as a mesh and steel skeleton.

Muffled voices and screams echoed around the Hybrid as it swayed and stumbled towards the door of the room. He knew something powerful was waiting for him on the other side, waiting to envelope him and guard him throughout time. Swishing behind him as he left the trashed room were three new appendages that he was mildly grateful for, as the black fox-tails with soft white ends helped him keep his balance on his shaky legs. Slowly he batted at the charred door before him, his tails waving happily, as it swung open to reveal a pitch-black room.

'This will not do' The Hybrid thought before the lights flickered on again, revealing the Hybrid in all his dark and twisted glory.

* * *

As the room was once again flooded with light from the emergency lighting system, everyone's eyes were drawn to the panting form that had just stumbled into the room. 

The creature before them was surreal; it was humanoid in appearance except for the black fox ears, tails, and the large steel wings that shifted lazily on the males back. His shadowed eyes were a swirl of green and gold, and falling down his back was a waterfall of black spiked hair. Slowly the almost angelic creature lifted his nose to the air and began sniffing delicately; turning his head sharply towards the stairs, he began a shuffling walk to the landing that was blocked by double doors. The moment the creature reached the center of the room however, a second winged figure burst through the landings doors, looking around franticly.

While one resembled a winged fox, the other being was a silver-scaled dragon. Then the two made eye contact, and with a surge of powerful muscles they sprang from the ground, their wings unfurling and hands turning into claws as they clashed over the room turned war zone. Their scents filled the room like a miasma, sending some of the lesser vampires into a blood-filled frenzy as they too attacked each other. But it was Demitri who surprisingly remained calm a wicked smile spread across his scared features as the winged beings before him bit and slashed at each other, as they rutted against each other, fighting for dominance.

Their mouths opened impossibly wide as they clamped down on the others throat, tearing into corded muscles as the power clashed and awoke around them. The dragon tore at his clothes and felt the others claws eagerly helping him until at last, his garments lay in tatters and he was just as bare as the writhing creature before him. Without any preparation, he entered the other with a roar and from the other a blood-curdling scream, he began moving immediately, not noticing as the others steel wings locked at the joints with his own leather ones.

As the two creatures mated, as blood and ashes soaked the carpet and flew through the air, the Reikai-Tantei watched in fascinated horror as the club dissented into anarchy, the floor below being quickly evacuated after the lighting problems and even more quickly after the earth shattering roar and screams from the floor above. Leaving three wizards standing alone in an empty club, debating mentally whether they should risk going up those stairs . . .

* * *

**Realdarkangel: **Thank you that was really sweet. 

**JJ CJ: **There's your slash . . . kinda . . .

A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone, sorry this is so late it was a bitch to write and I had semester finals. I hope you all like how Harry turned out and please review some more.


	13. A Shadow of Reality

Disclaimer: YYH does not belong to me, Harry Potter does not belong to me, none of it belongs to ME! breaks down crying.

A/N: Yay! We're back inside Harry's head!

Obsessed With Death

Ch: 13. A Shadow of Reality

It hit him like a hammer, the presence of another, being linked with his mind. Demitri groaned as he collapsed to the floor, quickly he shut his eyes and followed the path that was being made by another until suddenly he found himself inside of a dark courtyard, a twisted tree crowded the center of the yard, and crumbling arches surrounded its outside perimeter.

Nestled in the branches of the tree was a glowing orb that swirled clockwise in shimmering flames. A cracking sound echoed behind Demitri startling him into turning.

Crouched into a small dark niche a nude, platinum blond, child, with enormous scaled wings was curled up and shaking.

Demitri approached the boy cautiously, "Hello?"

The boy looked up startled, "Wh . . . who are you?" stuttered the child as he shrank away even further from the light of the courtyard.

"I know you!" whispered Demitri suddenly for in fact the boy was the same one he had seen touch his master, albeit a much younger version of the creature who had dominated the youth he had fallen in love with not so long ago. "why are you here though?"

"I . . . I don't know. Wh . . . what is this place?" whimpered a slightly convulsing chibi-Draco his lips turning blue from his lack of cloths.

'WELCOME! To the True Self!" came a voice from behind the two. They both turned around to find themselves joined by a tall redheaded woman with green butterfly wings and a masquerade mask covering her face.

"wh-who are you?" questioned the chibi-sized Draco

"I am Bekka and you must be the ones I was told to wait for, but, um . . isn't there only supposed to be one of you? Ah well, Memory was pretty busy when she told me to wait here; maybe she forgot." By now the woman was rocking back and forth on her heels "Any way, welcome to the True Self, or rather the portal to it. As the destined mate to, well; _us_ it is duty to give you the 411."

"The what?" both males asked simultaneously.

_**sigh**_"Just shut up and listen. _We_ are part of the subconscious mind of one Harry James Potter; son of Lily Evens nee Potter and James Potter former Lord and Lady of The Most Ancient and Wise House of Morningway thru Lilys blood line though I think that they are mostly an American Branch now, and The Most Ancient and Peerless House of Potter thru James. Lily was taken into the Evens family at the age of six months and even then she was not normal, mind you this is all genetic memory, as I said subconscious, and neither of you are likely to remember much immediately after you leave here but it is important. Now Lily was the spawn of a Fallen Angel, a Grigori. And to be truthful James wasn't much better in the genetic lottery: three time, three, his supposedly pure blood line interbreed with magical and 'dark' creatures, once with a GOD of all things. Anyway with his unique blood Harry requires a mate and not just any sort of mate either but a soul mate one who is his opposite yet utterly compatible and willing to test the waters so to speak."

"So what? a rival?" asked Demitri.

"Precisely. Now then all you two have to do is touch that," she pointed to the orb, "and Harry will do the rest."

"But what if I don't want to become Potters mate?" whinned chibi-Draco.

"Weeell, that's easy enough to answer: You Die, He Dies, The WORLD DIES!! Every thing has a Destiny and Fate ties all things there are many Paths to the Future but most are hard and painful, continue acting the child in this I DARE you! This is the kinder path to choose. Love, Lust, and the Child of a God on your side! If you wish to live thru this there is a better chance of doing so with a force of true power with you."

"And what is 'this'?" growled out Demitri, for he had felt the power that had begun to radiate from the woman as she had grown more and more excited in her speech.

"The Prophecy of the Blood Age begins nigh." And then she was gone. And the Dragon and the half-Vampire were alone.

"Well I rather like the idea of being Harrys mate so I think I will leave you to your human qualms. See ya kid." Grunted Demitri and with a quick ruffle of Dracos hair he walked towards the skeleton tree and its orb. A slight panic over came Draco and he raced over to Demitris side, together they touch the True Self.

A/N: ok, after a nine hour flight a slight panic attack followed by a larger one when I could not find my bags, I finally got this finished typed up. It's not edited yet and I'm running on fumes so that'll have to wait tell tomorrow. Love ya all please review and good night.


End file.
